1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swirling bathing tub, and more particularly to a swirling bathing tub having water jets selectively ejecting outward to accommodate the number of users inside the bathing tub.
2. Description of Related Art
Jacuzzis™ have been popular for decades for the relaxation and the sensation they bring to the users. Recently, a water ejecting device has been fitted to the Jacuzzi so that the user not only is able to enjoy the fun of bathing, also the user is able to have the therapeutic effect caused by the water jets. Whatever the effect and enjoyment the Jacuzzi can bring to the users, they remain expensive and bulky such that they are not practical for many homes. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved swirling bathing tub to mitigate the aforementioned problems.